


Prince of Dorne and Heir of Highgarden

by Sghazalifard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, mention of past sexual intercourse between Olyvar and Loras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sghazalifard/pseuds/Sghazalifard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberyn just couldn't stop thinking about the pretty boy at wedding. he must have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Dorne and Heir of Highgarden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: obviously, I do not own these characters if I did everyone’s destiny would be different.  
> A/N: I hate the name of story but I didn’t have anything better than this.  
> Warning: First of spoiler to the second episode of season 4, the lion and the rose. Secondly, rather Graphical sex scene. And it is M/M sex so if it is not your piece of cake just leave now, please and please do leave if you are a minor.  
> I posted this on ff.net previously but this version has been edited so it's slightly different.

Olyvar walked to the private room of the prince of Dorne, Oberyn Martell who was standing by the window. “You summoned me, my lord?” he asked. Oberyn turned to him “What do you know about Loras Tyrell?” the prince asked.

Olyvar took a deep breath and said “He is known to be charming and people call him the knight of flowers. His beauty is a thing to talk in the capital, my lord.” Oberyn threw an eyebrow up and said “And?” Olyvar knew he couldn’t avoid the rest so he just took another deep breath and said “He was Renly Baratheon’s squire and later his lover. He never laid with a woman in his life and is betrothed to marry the queen.”

When Olyvar finished, he looked up at prince and saw him smirking “Have you laid with him, Olyvar?” the prince asked and Olyvar nodded. “Great, is he any good in bed?” Olyvar didn’t want to answer but couldn’t because he knew the man hasn’t been named red viper for noting, so he said “Yes, my lord. He has a smooth body and he is very responsive in bed.” The smirk on Oberyn’s face just got wider “Do me a favor and fetch him for me. I need to talk to him. He can be very helpful if what I hear about his sword fighting is true.” Olyvar nodded and left the room and to his private chambers ‘Of course prince Obeyn just wants to talk about sword fighting with Loras Tyrell’ he thought to himself and snoreted in disbelief.

 He wrote a note and gave it to the page-boy to deliver it to the knight.

******

Ser Loras Tyrell was bored to death and he was mourning over missing Joffrey’s death. He would love to see that little bastard dying but thinking of Joffrey reminded him of his doomed destiny by marrying Cersei Lannister. He preferred to die than marry that woman.

He was brooding when he heard the door being knocked. “Come in” he said and a page boy walked in, the boy handed him an envelope and left his room. Loras looked at the envelope with suspicion; the message has the Baelish sigil on it. He opened the envelope and read the message. He has been summoned to the Baelish whore house and the most suspicious thing was that the message has no signature.

He got up and took his cloak, left the room , took his horse and rode to the whore house.

******

Olyvar was waiting for Loras’ arrival, so when he saw the beautiful knight walked in; he went towards him. Loras looked at Olyvar and asked “Why did you summon me here?” Olyvar just smiled like a good host he was “If you come with me, my lord; you will know it yourself.” he said and walked towards the Dornish’s chambers. Loras huffed and followed the boy.

Olyvar knocked on the door and then walked in with Loras hot on his hills. When Loras was in the room he saw the man he had flirted with at the wedding sitting in the room. “Ser Loras Tyrell, my lord” Olyvar said. The man looked up from the book he was reading and smiled “You can leave. Tell my paramour to do not interrupt me till I ask for her.” He said. Olyvar nodded and left the room and closed the door behind him.

Oberyn looked at the boy in front of him, he was really beautiful with those light brown, nearly blonde; curly hair. The beautiful knight threw an eyebrow up and asked “Why did you summon me?” Oberyn smirked, the boy was so confident, he liked them confident. “What do you think, Ser?” “I don’t know, maybe you see an ally in me?” “That, I do. I heard you are a great swordsman and I would love to see how you spar but I hear other things too” the prince of Dorne said and walked towards the boy and circled around himlike vulture, looking at the knight up and down while doing so “I heard you have smooth skin and loveable touch and I heard you are a screamer too.” He stopped in front of Loras and drew his hand over Loras’ cheek and leaned in his ear “Smooth indeed.” he stood straight again and looked in the boy’s blue eyes “Tell me, young knight, have you ever been with a prince?” Loras frowned and said “I know you heard about Renly and me; so you must know I was with a king.”

Oberyn smirked again and walked behind Loras, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards his muscular body and whispered in his ear “What about a red viper?” Oberyn let his hand dance downward and touched Loras’ crouch. The touch made Loras gasp. Oberyn could feel excitement boiling in his whole body so made a quick move and pulled the boy towards his enormous bed.

When they were near the bed the prince forced his lips on the knight’s and found the boy very responsive to the assault on his mouth.  The kiss ended with both of them panting. Oberyn’s whole body was shivering with lust “Take your clothes off.” he ordered. The knight smirked and started with his clothes. When the last piece of dress fell on the floor, Oberyn was drooling over the body in front of him. Loras wasn’t like any of his other male companions, he had white and flawless skin; it was like he was glowing all over. He mentioned for Loras to get on the bed. Loras sat on the bed and leaned on his forearms and looked at the prince.

Oberyn just had a robe on and he saw the boy’s eyes got wide as soon as he took it off. His penis was huge and full. “Like what you see, my dear knight?” he asked Loras and the boy answered “Very much, my dear prince.” Oberyn walked towards the bed and Loras crawled on the bed till his head was on the pillows. Oberyn laid on Loras’ body and let his manhood touch boy’s and made him moan “When was the last time you laid with a man?” Oberyn asked and Loras who was gasping for air as Oberyn’s penis was touching his, said “It’s been a while, AH , my lord but, but I don’t need preparation if it’s what you are saying. I can take you.”

Oberyn looked down at the boy and smirked “You sound so confident and arrogant, young man.” he said and got up and flipped Loras around and made Loras squeak in surprise. The boy’s ass was so white and just like all of his body so smooth. He let his hand go down to the crack of Loras’ ass and touched his rear. “AH” Loras moaned and threw his head back. Prince Oberyn leaned in Loras’ ear and said “I don’t care that you can take me without preparation because I am going to fuck you with my hand first and make you come, then I am going to fuck you with my penis and make you come again.” when Oberyn finished his little description, Loras’ breath had been hitched and he was gasping for air.

Oberyn took an oil bottle from the bedside and pour it on his whole right hand and then without any alerts penetrated the young boy’s hole. Loras cried out loud and shivered a little “Put your butt higher for me” and Loras did what has been ordered. He leaned on his forearms and bent his knees. Oberyn pulled out his finger and pushed it back in with so much pressure; Loras couldn’t believe what a little finger could do. After few pushes, Oberyn used two fingers. Loras was so tight but his tightness was a turn on for the Dornish. Loras was squirming under the assault on his hole and was moaning his heart out. ‘He is very responsive indeed’ Oberyn thought to himself.

Loras was getting fucked by four fingers when he let one of his hands to touch his cock, he was so hard that he couldn’t take it anymore but before he even get near his damn dick; Oberyn slapped his butt hard and said “Ah, ah, ah… touch yourself and I punish you” Loras nodded and let his hand to drop beside his head again “And now, I am going to push all of my hand in your beautiful hole and make you scream and come from that” Loras’ eyes got wide after what he heard. ‘All of his hand; is it even possible?’ he thought and then scream so hard when the whole five fingers of the prince was in him. The prince didn’t stop there and let his hand go further until he was deep inside the boy’s hole, to his wrist.

Loras was biting the pillow in front of him to not scream louder than before. Loras felt the hand goes in and out of his whole again and again; he let go of the pillow and screamed to the ceiling. He felt a tongue leaking his air lobe and heard a slightly accented voice said “You can come whenever you want, don’t hold back.” and with another push he came all over the mattress.

Prince Oberyn took out his hand and turned over Loras and smirked down at him “Now, you are ready for round two” he pulled Loras’ left foot and hold it up straight and with one hard thrust penetrated the younger’s hole. “AHHHHHHHHH… OH GODS… AHHHH” Loras yelled and threw his head back. His hands were grasping at the mattress so hard that his knuckles have turned white.

Prince Oberyn didn’t let Lorasto use to his massive prick and started to thrust hard and fast inside the boy and whispered “Even after I fisted you, you are still so tight, my love.” and the only response he got was a long and lusty moan from Loras.

Loras felt his penis starting to go hard again and couldn’t believe it, he was spent like never before but it was happening and it was unnerving him. “Can you...AH… can you touch…AH…me…AAAAAH…please” Oberyn’s smirk found its place on his face again “Of course, my dear” but instead of touching Loras; he pulled out of the boy.

Loras opened his eyes and looked at the prince with confusion and received a smile from the man. Oberyn kissed the corner of Loras’s lips and said “Don’t worry sweetness, I am not leaving you in this situation, now turn on your side” Loras did what he has been asked and felt the older man lie behind him and took his foot again and thrust inside.

Prince Oberyn was going full force in to the knight and let his hand to touch Loras’ penis and tugged at it. Just few touches and Loras was coming for the second time that night. He was really spent this time and couldn’t even open his mouth to moan when Oberyn thrust in him. Oberyn forced Loras to lie on his stomach by his weight and pounded in him with greater force than before.

Loras’ foggy mind was getting sober by all the pain he was feeling in his bottom and started to think about his last intercourses with men. None of them were this rough with him, Renly, his sweet Renly had always been so loving, he always took care of him and talked sweet nothings to him when they laid together, he always called what happened between Renly and his Making Love; and then it was Olyver, their sex was fast and hurried but it wasn’t rough. But this one, this one he enjoyed a lot, maybe as much as he loved it when he was with Renly. Prince Oberyn was a fine man in every aspect even in pounding inside of him this hard.

Loras felt the prick inside him twitching and then with the last thrust, Oberyn was emptying himself in Loras’ abused hole. Oberyn bit Loras’s shoulder while riding out of his climax and made the young boy moan in a very low voice. He let his body to rest on top of Loras for seconds. Loras stayed still, the prince’s dick was still inside of him; he took a breath and asked “Would you want me to leave now?” Oberyn got up and lied beside the boy and pulled him near and said “No, you can stay as much as you want. Sleep now, you must be so tired.” Loras just nodded and drifted to dreamland in just few seconds. Oberyn turned to his side and let his hand roam all over the boy’s hair and back. The innocence of the boy, who he has just fucked, made him smile; it was like the boy was a damsel in a tough man’s disguise.

There was a knock on the door, Oberyn knew who it was so he just said “Come in” the door opened and his paramour and mother of his daughters, Ellaria walked in and smirked at her lover “How was your night lover?” she asked and sat on a chair in front of the bed “Quite satisfying, my dear.” Oberyn answered. Ellaria smiled “Was the boy any good?” Oberyn looked at the sleeping figure beside him and touched boy’s smooth back and said “He was really good, it is a shame to let something this sweet and lovely to be with someone so evil and bitter like Cersie Lannister. I wish I could keep him forever.” Ellaria stood up and walked towards the bed “If he pleases you that much maybe you can find a perfect man to marry Cerise Lannister and keep this cute little boy for us.” She said.

Oberyn laughed “Who said I am going to share him with you my dear? He doesn’t have the taste for women; which is his lose because you are a very fine woman and I do love to keep him just for me.” Oberyn said. Ellaria smiled and said “I leave you now, my love. You are in need of rest after such an adventurous day. Call for me if you needed anything.” she smiled again and left the room but before closing the door she saw her prince kissing the boy’s shoulder and spooning him. She smirked and thought to herself ‘I should find someone to replace that kid or Oberyn will never smile like tonight again.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad there was no actual scene between Loras and Oberyn so i may write more of these two.  
> Tell me what you think of this if you wanted


End file.
